A renewal of this contract with Dr. David Schlesinger of the University of Illinois is necessary because Dr. Schlesinger is an authority in determining the structure of such proteins. He has left the Massachusetts General Hospital and assumed a senior position at the University of Illinois where he will be able to continue this study. This contract is essential to the function of the laboratory as part of our study of the role of cell surface protein in malignant transformation.